


you'll find me (inside you)

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort Sex, Could Be Canon, Don't Judge Me, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"please don't leave me. I need you."</em>
</p><p>fix-it fic. beth doesn't leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll find me (inside you)

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTICE:
> 
> in writing and posting this, I intend no offense to others whose headcanons of these characters have a different/dissimilar sexual orientation. open to interpretation, right?

_"Please don't leave me. I need you."_

M.K's voice was soft, almost as if she hated to say the words.

Beth wondered how many others she'd asked the same of.

She turned and walked back into M.K's arms, embracing her — short black hair that was softer than it looked tickled her lips.

"Tell me something," Beth mouthed into her ear, "Anything, please, just give me a part of yourself."

M.K trembled against her, "I get lonely sometimes," her voice shook _(broke)_ , "Always running. Always afraid. Always alone."

Beth pressed her forehead into M.K's warm neck, breathing in the smell of soap and iced tea, "All those marathons I ran," she whispered, "All that time I thought I was running toward something-" she sobbed.

"You were running _from,_ weren't you, Beth?" M.K's lips ghosted over Beth's temple, "Just like me."

And with a warm gasp, they were kissing; fearful, desperate, tear-stained lips unfurling and unfolding to the other's — Beth wanted to say how she could feel M.K inside her, nestled deep within her like a dying creature. But she swallowed the shameful words and they remained unsaid.

M.K stumbled with Beth tugging on her shirt, hands fisted in the plaid material, pulling her over to the couch.

"No," M.K mumbled shyly, "Bed now."

Beth smiled against her lips.

They stripped each other bare, slowly, almost fearful of what they would find.

Beth placed a hand on the other woman's bare hip, "We're the same," she murmured.

Laying beside her, M.K shook her head, "No," she smiled, turning pink and kissing her, "You are beautiful."

M.K's fingers were hesitant and sweet when they pushed inside Beth, burrowing into her as if she was a hiding place — eliciting low groans and gasping cries from her parted lips, pressed closely against her, within her, her lips closed around a soft brown nipple — until Beth screamed, writhing in M.K's arms, fingers knotted in her short black hair, sobbing breathlessly as she came.

"M.K..." Beth moaned, "Mika-"

M.K sighed an answer into her hair.

"Stay inside me," Beth breathed, "I- I gotta feel you there. I can't keep this up, there's no one. I just want to- I just want to be touched. People don't touch me. Like I'm fucking tainted or something. You know?"

M.K nodded; reached for Beth with sticky fingers; pulling her closer, kissing and kissing her and Beth responded fiercely, so full of Mika she breathed the other woman when she exhaled.

"I will always be with you, Beth." M.K whispered, "Not just here..." she pressed a warm palm against Beth's still streaming cunt, "But here..." she kissed Beth's forehead, "And here."

She placed her hand over Beth's left breast.

"You are strong. And you are not alone. I don't really have friends. But- but I like you. I like knowing that I can trust you. And I don't want you to leave me. Don't leave me, please..."

Beth deflated like a collapsed lung; pulled M.K closer, crushing her softly like a flower petal against her chest — they comforted _(consumed)_ each other long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and leave a comment if you liked it, it's always nice to find others that suffer over the same "non-canon" ships I do
> 
> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com


End file.
